


(Not) Boring

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: A (not-so)normal date with Spider-Man.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	(Not) Boring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“I know I said it was cool that you were Spider-Man,” MJ says, voice strangled, “but I didn’t expect our second date to involve _time-travel!_ ”

“I didn't mean for this to happen!” he yells back while trying to keep them both out of the way of the men _shooting_ at them, because somehow they’d walked into SHIELD circa 1980-something instead of the restaurant Peter had reservations for and now Mr. Stark’s _dad_ thinks they’re _spies_.

MJ kicks a guy between his legs, dropping him to the ground. Peter blinks, momentarily distracted.

“Well,” MJ says, “at least dating you isn’t boring.”


End file.
